Between Destiny and Fate
by AngelBloodLust
Summary: RE EDITED A/U Season 3 never happened. The group is about to start their senior year when a crash changes their lives. A new alien and a piece of the past return to Roswell. Ava's with the group and the new comer stirs up the ranks.
1. CRASH

Disclaimer: I literally own nothing but the plot.

Ch1

In the Crash Down Cafe a group of teenagers were celebrating their last day of freedom by dancing around the closed resturant. They were celebrating their senior year of high school. The guys were sitting at the counter watching the girls and shooting the breeze. The girls were dancing along to the music. A lot had changed over the summer Michael and Maria had settled their differences and decided to just be friends. Max and Liz had started to date again, starting out new was working out well for them. Ava was also a big surprise for them. She had turned up at the cafe one night. Having finally escaped from the dupes and tired of running she had wanted to settle down with the pod squad.

Ava was one of the best things for the group, unlike Tess everyone had opened up to her quickly. Ava's personality was infections and her knowledge of their powers and their past helped them all to evolve power-wise. They had also gained more memories from their pasts. Kyle and Ava also seemed to connect instantly. They had started dating over the summer and things were going great. She had decided to take over Tess' old life. She even moved into Jim's house and taken over Kyle's room. She signed up for school and got a job at the cafe just to spend more time with the group and help with the bills.

Jim had gotten his job back at the sheriff's office but as a deputy and he was happier. Jim had also started to seriously date Amy DeLuca. They were doing well without the added pressure of Jim being the Sheriff. He had a little more time on his hands for all the hobbies he had picked up, including the Kit Shickers. He had even proposed. They were going to wait for the kids to graduate. Both Kyle and Maria were happy for them.

Now back to the present. The teens were having fun. They were all planning for the future. Max and Liz had decided to stay close by. They were going to go to the University of New Mexico. In fact all of the group but Maria were going to stay in New Mexico. Maria had gotten accepted to a prestigious music school in New York. Ava was the least sure about her future, she had never gone to school before but she was beginning to plan for her future as well.

When the song ended the girls rejoined the guys at the counter for a small break. As they sat around talking Maria gave her input on the end of the summer.

"Man I hate that tomorrow we start school. At least this is our last year."

"What are you worried about? I've got to take over for an honor roll student. And I've never been to school, yo" Ava bitched.

Liz laughed at them. They had been arguing about it for the last month. She knew that Ava was nervous about school. She had been tutoring her over the summer. Liz was amazed at how quickly Ava was catching on. They even had a cover story for her. Tess had found her real parents and wanted to finish her last year of school with her friends but she wanted to use her birth name.

Ava had also been helping Liz to develop her powers. They had started to appear after Max had received a message about his son's birth. Liz seemed to be like the rest of them with one main power and a defensive power. Liz's skin would become charged with green energy when her emotions got the best of her. She also seemed to have some psychic abilities. She was able to see small bits of the future. She had found that out after touching a woman and seeing her get killed in a mugging. Luckily, Max and she had managed to save her.

While the group talked amongst themselves a bright light fallowed by a loud explosion shattered their fun. Max and Michael jumped to their feet ready to protect the group. Without a word Ava, Isabel and Liz joined them, while the humans stayed seated. They all knew the routine they would wait for the pod squad and Liz to give the order. Max stayed behind while the powered group climbed into Max's new jeep.

"Stay here. When we find out anything we'll call. Until then just stay put. Kyle could you call your dad we may need his help." Max ordered.

The humans just nodded. They had gotten used to the drill over time. Max rushed out to the jeep and started it up. Michael was riding shoot gun while the girls took up the back. Everyone was worried. So far things had been calm during the summer. They all worried over the possibilities, could it be more of Kivar's soldiers, could it be Alien Hunters setting a trap or was it just a simple plane accident. As they made their way they noticed they were heading towards the pod chamber. In the back seat Liz started to shake.

"Liz! Liz what is it? Come on Liz snap out of it!" Isabel screamed when she saw Liz begin to hover. Suddenly Liz's eyes snapped open. They were a radiant purple and beginning to glow.

Max nearly crashed the jeep at Isabel's scream. He whipped the jeep to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes causing a cloud of dust to overtake them.

"Liz. What's wrong with her? Come on baby, come back to me." Max was frantic. He had nearly climbed into the back seat when Liz began to speak.

"He has arrived. The one chosen to save us all and vanquish the false king has arrived. We must save him." Liz said in a haunting voice.

While everyone stared at her in shock Liz came to. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see she had everyone's attention and began to worry.

"Guy's what's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that?" Fear was present in her voice.

"Liz you started to shake and hover. When your eyes snapped open they were purple and glowing. You said something but we couldn't understand what you were saying." Isabel answered her.

"Cornball, I think your powers are growing. You were speaking Antarian" Ava supplied. " You said something that sounds like a prophecy.

Everyone stared between Liz and Ava in amazement. Liz never thought that her powers would evolve. She knew that each of them had a defensive power and one unique to each of them but she thought that because she was human that her powers were done evolving.

"As great as this is we still need to find out what that thing was. So can we get going Maxwell?" Michael cut in knowing that Liz hated to be the center of attention.

When Max got back behind the wheel and started the engine. Liz gave Michael a grateful smile. He was her best guy friend since Alex's death. Everyone had gotten closer over this summer. A fairly normal summer. The group had been worried about the lack of alien activity. Eventually they had grown used to having time to themselves. Their friendships had changed. Each of them realizing that they had something to offer the group. Even the humans had their own contributions.

"Turn left." Liz ordered from her place in the back seat. Max followed her order without question.

"Where are we going Liz?" Michael asked.

"To the pod chamber and step on it Max. Someone needs help, now." Was all she said.

With that Max pushed his jeep to the limits. Everyone was to worried about holding on for dear life to ask Liz any more questions. When Max screeched to a stop beside the cliff with the pod chamber the group could see the burning remains of the crash site. A few hundred yards away they could see the blaze. When the group saw this they jumped from the jeep and ran to the site. In the fire they could make out the remains of a ship.

The group gathered and Isabel and Ava began to put out the flames. Michael and Max began to move pieces of debris as the girls cooled them. Liz was walking around trying to sense a life sign. While she was feeling around a noise cut through the quiet night. At first everyone thought that it was a military vehicle. As they stood still holding their breath waiting for confirmation, the noise again cut through the night. They were shocked.

It was the cries of a baby and it was coming from under the rubble.


	2. Questions

Ch 2

In the middle of the desert a group of teenagers stood around a smoldering spaceship. From it they could hear a baby crying. When the group snapped out of their shock, they began to rush trying to find a way to get to the baby. The girls continued to cool the metal so that the guys could move the debris safely.

"Maxwell why don't we just use our powers?" Michael panted out.

"We have to be careful. We might hurt the baby if we use to much." Max answered while huffing.

"Max, Michael there are two heartbeats down there." Liz called out. "One of them is fading."

At that Max and Michael started to infuse the rubble with their powers. Liz and Ava helped the guys along by trying to find the opening. After a while they managed to find the pod under the loosened debris. Liz walked to an intricate design and waved her hand nothing happened. "Max you need to open it. Quickly." Liz cried. "The second heartbeat is fading fast."

When Max came and did the same thing a silvery hand print appeared on the outside, just like the entrance to the pod chamber, the design started to glow. While the group watched a piece of the pod glowed and began to shift. A doorway opened in front of him and the baby's cries became louder. When Max crouched down to look inside he saw an aqua glow around a large area. In the middle of the chamber there was a silvery bed. The bed was occupied. The person on the bed was curled into a ball. Max couldn't make out any of the details but he could see a set of little arms swinging around in the air.

"There are people in here guys. I'm going to need help getting them..." When Max called out the person shot out a hand quicker that he could follow. In a blink Max was shot out of the ship by their powers to land in a heap on the on the desert floor. When he caught his breath he saw that the body was a woman. She was standing over him yelling in a language that sounded so familiar to him but he didn't understand. As he got to his feet the group moved in around him. Without knowing it they formed the V formation with Max in the lead.

The woman bowed when she saw this. As she began to stand up right her violet eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Max moved in to check on her he saw that she was bleeding. The blood was trickling down the side of her face there was a cut in her hairline. Max reached out to heal her he saw the blood flow begin to stop and the wound closed on its own. Max and Michael were about to pick her up when the baby cried out her eyes opened and she hissed at them in Antarian.

As she got to her feet the group got their first good look at her. She wasn't very tall somewhere in between Liz and Isabel's height. She had long hair that reached the middle of her back. They couldn't tell it's color because of the blood and dirt in it but it looked light blonde. She was curvy but still very attractive. As they all stared at each other the baby began to cry again she rushed back into the ship. Michael couldn't help but stare at her there was something about her that called to something in him.

When she reemerged she had the baby tucked up to her chest. The group could see that she was feeding it. She walked over to the group singing in a magical voice. When she reached the group she held out a hand to Max. He backed away at first but when Liz touched his shoulder and nodded he stopped. He looked back at the woman and nodded. She reached for his face and Max felt a flicker across his skin. When she pulled her hand back she smiled.

"Greetings my King. I am Sola. I have come at the request of the Queen." her voice was heavily accented and beautiful.

"What Queen? Do you mean Tess? Where are you from anyway? If Tess is the Queen what does she want?" Max asked in one breath.

While Sola switched the baby to the other side she laughed. The group was amazed at her casual behavior and ease in which she moved. Sola smiled at the baby and turned back to Max.

"I know that you have many questions King Zan but I am in need of nourishment and rest. After that I will answer all your questions." she replied in a quiet voice.

Max looked shame faced. He knew that she had just crashed and healed her own injuries but instead of making sure she was okay he bombarded her with questions. Before he could apologize Liz spoke up.

"Alright, Sola lets get you to town." Before anyone could ask a question Liz gave the next order. "Let's get moving before the military arrive."

The group plus two headed back to the jeep. Michael got behind the wheel while Ava climbed into the passenger seat. Max and Liz got into the back seat with Liz in Max's lap behind Ava. Sola climbed into the middle without disturbing the baby on her breast while Isabel got in behind Michael. On their way back to the highway into town Max couldn't stop turning to watch Sola with the baby, Michael was having a hard time concentrating on the road, he kept sneaking looks at Sola in the mirror.

When the baby was finished she placed him on her shoulder. She lightly patted his back helping him to burp. When he burped she cuddled him and then placed him in her lap. A few miles out of town Liz looked over at Sola and saw that she and the baby had both fallen asleep. She tapped Max, Michael, Ava and Isabel to get their attention. When they looked over at her she nodded her head at Sola. While they watched they saw her begin to glow and the small cuts and bruises begin to fade before their eyes.

"What are we going to do Maxwell?" Michael asked quietly " Better yet where are we going to go?"

"Let's head to your apartment for now. We'll call the others once we hit the city limits and tell them to meet us there"

Michael nodded and continued to drive. He raised his next question when they got to the city limit.

"You know Max, there are a lot of things that we still don't know about her. Are we sure that she's not the enemy?"

"Michael I seriously doubt that the enemy would bring a baby to a hostile environment. Michael I know your worried but what else can we do for now? I wasn't going to leave her out there for the military to pick up. Look it's almost midnight and we still have school in the morning. So let's get to your place and tell everyone what's going on and try to get some sleep, okay?"

When they were about a mile away from Micheal's apartment Liz called Maria. When Maria picked up Liz told her to meet them over a Micheal's with everyone. Before Maria could even start to question her she hung up. Liz looked over at Sola and saw that the baby was acting odd. He was glowing just as she had a little while ago. Liz nudged Max and pointed. Max saw the baby glowing and wondered who was healing him.

Michael turned onto his street and Isabel gently roused Sola. Unlike before she woke calmly. She looked and around and raised an eyebrow at Isabel.

"Vilandra are we there?" she asked with a smile.

Isabel looked at her in shock. Max and the rest knew that this could be the opportunity they had been waiting for. They night just have the ability to learn more about their past. They were all curious about how she knew them. Isabel was too curious to resist.

"Sola how do you know who we are?"

"Zan, he told me."

As they pulled into Micheal's parking lot the baby started to cry again.

"Shh. It's alright little one. I'll get you all cleaned up soon, little Prince."

Everyone whipped around to look at Sola. They knew that Max was the King. So how could this child be the Prince. What message did she have from the Queen? Who was the Queen? Better yet were was Tess? The questions just kept piling up. Hopefully they would be answered soon.

Michael on the other hand had his own set of questions for Sola. How did he know her, who was she to him and what was this felling of peace that over came him when she looked into his eyes?


	3. Answers

Ch3

The aliens arrived at Micheal's first. Sola headed for the kitchen as soon as she got through the door. She unwrapped the baby from his swaddling and placed him on the counter. The girls went over to investigate. Sola heated the water in the sink and undid his nappy. She took him over to the sink and with a part of his blanket washed him off.

"We don't have any diapers here. So what are you going to change him with?" Isabel wanted to know.

"I have it under control Vilandra. Rath do you have any clean dry towels?" She asked avoiding water as the baby kicked his feet, smiling at the baby's antics.

Michael appeared next to her with the requested item. Both he and Max stood around the counter with the girls to watch what she would do. Sola pulled him out of the sink and wrapped him in the towel. Balancing him on her hip she moved back over to the counter. She laid out the dirty diaper and waved her hand over it, it was now completely clean.

Sola unwrapped the baby and layed him on the counter with his butt on the clean diaper. He kicked his legs giggling. Sola smiled at him and poked him in his little belly. He calmed down and she was able to get him wrapped back up in record time. When she was done she picked him up and walked over to the couch. Sola looked at the group and gestured for them to sit.

"When the rest of your group arrives I will explain everything. For now though, Rath do you have any food in the house? I'm starving and I'm running low on milk."

Ava got up and went into the kitchen. Luckily Michael had some food from the restaurant in his fridge. Ava warmed them and took the container and a bottle of Tabasco sauce and headed back into the living room.

"I hope this is enough. Michael doesn't have much to offer."

"This is great Avaria but can I have some sugar too?"

Everyone watched as she poured Tabasco sauce and sugar that Ava had grabbed over her food. Sola set about eating moaning in bliss.

"Earth food is delicious. The Queen would love it here." Sola moaned again. "She is always saying that the palace food is boring."

Just as Max was about to start bombarding Sola with questions there was a knock at the door. Sola picked up the baby and rushed into the bedroom. Michael went to the door and looked out through the peep hole. The rest of the group and Deputy Valenti were standing on his porch.

"Come on in and grab a seat. We got a surprise for you" Michael taunted.

The group found seats around the room and waited. Max got up and went to the bedroom. Maria became impatient.

"Michael what's going on? What was the explosion?" When Michael didn't answer right away Maria got frustrated. "Michael answer me!" She yelled.

At her yell the humans were surprised to hear a baby cry. Everyone was shocked when a woman ran out of the room followed closely by Max who was baby. When she looked at the group, the humans were afraid of her glare. Sola's eyes which had been a deep violet before where now completely black.

"Who yelled? Who disturbed the Prince's rest?" She demanded.

Maria had the good grace to look at her feet in shame. She raised her eyes to the new member. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Then all is forgiven. Just try to remember we crashed this night and he is in need of rest." The group was amazed at her ability to quiet Maria and the ease in which she gave orders and forgiveness.

"Alright now. What's going on? Who are you and why are you here?" Jim spoke up for the first time.

"Is everyone here? This is a long story and I don't want to have to go over it again."

"Yeah this is everyone" Max answered.

Sola walked over to the couch and sat next to Liz and Max. She sighed as she looked at the baby on his shoulder. Sola took a deep breath and began her tale.

"I was sent to Earth by the Queen to protect the Prince. I am both his nanny and guardian. I was one of the Queen's hand maidens." She stopped for a moment. Sola looked around the room and saw everyone's expressions. The majority of them where amazed at her story. "When Avaria returned she was carrying the heir. Your son King Zan. My King I'm sorry to say but she died not long after birthing the heir."

"How did she die?" Liz asked. Sola looked at the room and sighed. Michael was the only one who heard the shame in her voice.

"She was killed." Sola replied while looking at her hands that at the moment where resting in her lap.

"Who killed her?" Michael asked. He was pretty sure he already knew who'd murdered the evil little gerbil.

"I was the one to end her life."

The group was shocked, they had never suspected this. They knew that Tess was evil but this was a major surprise. Max was in shock. His son was here on Earth, with him, not on some far away planet in another galaxy. Max looked at the baby in his arms and tears overflowed from his eyes.

"What is his name?" Liz asked as she tickled his belly.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. His name is Zan." Sola saw their questioning look. "It's tradition to name the heir after his father."

When Max had gotten the baby into a comfortable position he looked into his eyes. Max was assaulted by images and emotions from Zan's past. He could see his memories of Sola. She was walking through a garden singing to him. Zan loved Sola very much. Luckily Zan didn't really have any memories of Tess but their was a one that stuck out was painful for him to see. It was of Tess hitting Zan.

"Why did you kill Tess?" Max turned to Sola.

"As you know I am the Prince's guardian, one day I had to leave him with his _mother_ to attend a meeting with the Queen. When I returned to his nursery I found Tess standing over his cradle. I couldn't believe what I was seeing she was smothering him with a pillow. My King I'm sorry to say that I had no choice but to kill her."

Everyone in the room gasped. They couldn't believe that Tess would do something like that. They knew that she was evil but to try to kill her son was unbelievable. Liz looked at Max and saw that his eyes were completely black. He was cradling Zan against his chest as tears rolled down his face.

"Max, Max what's wrong honey?" Liz's voice caught everyone's attention.

Sola turned to look and saw what had happened. She walked back over to Max and placed a hand on his shoulder. Max turned to her and said something that no one but Ava understood. Sola answered his question in a calm manner. Max smiled at her answer and his eyes slowly went back to their normal deep brown.

Ava looked at Sola in wonder. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Max:_ Thank you for protecting my son. You shall always be welcomed in my home and hall._

Sola:_ My King it is and always be a pleasure to protect your son. Don't worry though. The bitch died screaming._

Back with the rest of the group everyone's minds where still filled with questions. Michael was to anxious to wait any longer.

"Sola I have to ask this but why did the Queen send Zan and you to Earth? And just who is this Queen if she's not Tess?"

"I knew that I was forgetting something. The Queen is King Zan's and Princess Vilandra's mother." she answered. "She sent Zan and I to Earth to protect him from Kivar and his spies."

Sola saw the curiosity on their faces. Taking a breath she began the rest of the story.

"Not long before Avaria returned to Antar a powerful and respected seer had a prophecy" Before she could reveal it Liz began to hover again. The green energy again coursed along her skin. She opened her now radiant purple eyes and spoke.

"The fallen King has been reborn. When he reaches his majority he will mate with the true Queen. From their union he will bear his Heir. The Heir shall have powers like no other. The Prince will be the one to bring peace to the galaxy. He will vanquish the false King and take his rightful place on the throne. He shall bring about a new age for our people."


	4. Bedtime

**Warning:** This chapter contains graphic sexual content.

Ch4

Sola rushed over to Liz and knelt at her feet. She placed her hands on either side of her head. When her hands touched Liz a swirling vortex appeared. From it sprung the royal seal. The same as Max's, five glowing orbs that took the V formation.

"Oh my Goddess!" Sola fell back on her butt. "The true Queen has been revealed!"

While everyone sat in shock, Liz continued to stare into Sola's eyes. Liz's face was stone still as she was held under Sola's powers as memories assaulted her. Sola was amazed as she saw the memories locked away in her mind while the flashes continued. Sola fell back on her butt out of breath at what she found.

Max came and knelt next to Sola. He tried to get Liz's attention but she was still fixed in Sola's gaze. Max waited for Sola to release Liz. When she let go Max reached out and touched Liz's hand. Flashes of memories flooded Max. Memories he couldn't place.

"I remember now. I remember the night that our son was conceived." Liz said. "Max it was the night before I was to leave for Sweden."

"Liz that can't be I didn't see you until that afternoon." Max admitted. "I tried to stop you when I found you waiting for the taxi."

Max stared at her in amazement. Max was confused he knew that what she said was true but so was his memories. Liz touched Max's face opening their connection. Max's brain was flooded with the memories of that night.

(Flashback)

Max stood on Liz's balcony watching as she packed a duffel bag. He couldn't take it anymore so he came in through the open window.

"What are you doing? Liz were do you think your going?"

Liz froze in the middle of zipping up her bag. Without turning she answered.

"What are you doing here Max? You lost that right a long time ago but since you ordered so nicely I'll tell you anyway." She turned to face him, her face was set in anger and determination. "I'm going to Sweden to follow a lead on Alex's murderer."

"I forbid it. You can't go Liz it's just to dangerous for us to be separated right now."

"Max you may be the King of some far away planet but your not my King. I don't have to listen to you. Nor do you have the right to give me orders. So just leave Max."

Max walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Liz stared down at his hand on her arm.

"Liz I can't let you go. Your too important to me." Then he kissed her.

Flashes flooded his head. He saw that she had never had sex with Kyle. He saw why it was try to set him up with Tess. How his future self had come back to make Liz make him fall out of love with her. He saw how much Liz truly loved him. Everything that she had told his future self he felt.

"Liz nothing you could have done would have ever made me fall out of love with you. I will always love you."

Liz was shocked to hear this. She thought that Max would never forgive her. She never thought that she would be able to tell hear him forgive her made all the pain fade away. She never knew how much she loved him until that moment.

(A/N: Last warning. Turn away before the sex scene.)

Liz reached out and pulled Max back to her. Max was caught off guard by her tug and grabbed her hips as she pulled his head down into a deep kiss. As they kissed Liz ran her hands up from his shoulders to his head. He moved his hands from her hips and down around to her butt pulling her closer to his body. When their hips met Liz could feel the large erection that Max had. She pulled her head back and stood on her toes to reach his ear.

"Max I can't wait anymore." she flicked her tongue out to his earlobe and pulled it into her mouth. She scraped her teeth over it eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. "Max I want you now."

Max heard what she said and tightened his grip on her butt. His mouth still pressed into her neck biting and sucking. He could feel her shiver and could see the goosebumps. Pulling his mouth away he looked into her eyes and saw her determination but he still had to ask.

"Are you completely sure Liz? Once we do this there is no going back."

Liz's only answer was to push him onto her bed. Before he could even blink Liz had climbed over him straddling his hips. She sat up and ground their pelvis' together. Max was shocked at her boldness, he couldn't believe that she would take the initiative when it came to making love. While his higher brain was trying to process what was going on his body was reacting without conscious thought.

Liz could barely contain herself. She had never felt this way, not even when they were under the influence of the orbs. She couldn't seem to control what her body was doing. She sat up and pulled Max with her. Her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his well defined chest and arms. She started to kiss down his neck to his collarbone nibbling and sucking on the protruding veins as she found them. The moans from Max let her know she was on the right track.

Max's hands were going up the back of her shirt slowly pulling it up. When he got to her shoulders Liz moved away from his chest and he pulled her shirt completely off. Liz reached around her back and unclasped bra letting the straps slowly fall off her shoulders. Max watched her with growing desire as more and more of Liz was exposed to his hungry eyes.

Liz was shocked at the desire she sparked within the normally cool and collected Max. She knew she should be embarrassed but the desire in her overrode the shyness and insecurity. She felt empowered by her own sexuality. She moved her way down Max's body to sit on his thighs and reached out to grab his belt. Looking up into his eyes she waited for his approval before she unbuckled his belt and reached for the button to his pants.

Once she had them undone she grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers and with one tug pulled them down. Max lifted his hips to help her along. When they were as far down as they could get with her sitting on him, she got off the bed and reached for the button of her jeans. Before she could unhook them Max stopped her.

"No, now it's my turn to undress you." He moved to the side on the bed with his feet on the floor, unashamed with his nakedness.

He grabbed her waistband and pulled her between his spread knees. While his hands were busy he started to kiss around her belly button feeling her stomach muscles twitch. When he got her jeans undone he looked back into her face and waited. At her nod he grabbed the top of her jeans and slowly pulled them down her legs. Once he was done he pulled her back down onto the bed and rolled over on top of her. Caging her in with his arms.

Liz's arms wrapped around his back to hold him closer. While she and Max continued to kiss Max shifted his weight to one arm and continued to explore Liz's body with his other hand. As they kissed Liz's hands moved up Max's back to tangle her fingers in his hair. In a surprising move Liz flipped her and Max over so that she was on top. When she settled her bottom was right above his groin and she started to grind her self against him trying to ease the ache that was building in her.

Max continued his exploration with both his hands. Moving them to her breasts caressing and weighing them. Encouraged by Liz's moans he sat up and began to kiss and lick his way around her chest. Max deliberately teased her by avoiding her nipple. Instead he kissed around it only letting his whiskers brush against her nipples. When he heard her whimper he finally gave in and wrapped his lips around her nipple slowly flicking his tongue. Max delighted in the moans that Liz released.

Liz's body felt like a million pleasurable shocks were coursing through her body. As her pleasure mounted her hips kept rocking against Max's groin. Max couldn't help the groans escaping from deep in his chest but he could feel Liz's hips moving faster against him when the vibrations reached her. Max couldn't take it anymore he flipped them back over.

"Liz. Liz I- I need you now." he said while moving his hand down between them until his hand got to her nest of curls.

He combed his fingers through until he found her moist lips. Liz gasped at the sensation. Her body seemed to be a live wire and all the nerves in her body seemed to be focused in the spot Max was rubbing. Max's fingers seemed to be searching for something and when he found it he was afraid that her parents would come running at the noises she made as her orgasm rocked through her. When Liz caught her breath she smiled up at Max.

"Now Max! I'm ready now." Max looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" She just nodded. At that he positioned himself over her.

Max looked down at Liz again and at her nod thrust into her. He saw her wince in pain and quickly moved his hand to her stomach to heal her. He stayed still to give her body time to adjust to the new feeling. Liz lay there staring up into Max's eyes. She could see his love for her in there. When Liz was ready for Max to move she moved her hands down his back to his butt giving him a little push, while thrusting her hips up.

Max smiled at her and nodded. He pushed his weight back onto his arms and began to slowly thrust. As they made love Max and Liz could feel their connection getting stronger. Liz could see more of Max's past life play out behind her eyes. She couldn't see anything that clearly but she could feel everything. The voices and sounds were distorted. The smells and tastes were so familiar but indistinguishable. Everything that Max had experienced was there, but unrecognizable. Max was seeing more of Liz than he had ever seen.

While they continued to trust sweat poured off their bodies and their skin flushed. As Liz's hands slid over Max leaving trails of green energy behind causing Max to moan and whimper. Both Max and Liz felt the ions around them buzzing and crackling, they felt like they were floating. Never realizing that surrounding them was a cocoon of green energy as they hovered three feet off the bed. Liz could feel an odd sensation on her hip but she brushed it off.

"Zan! Zan I'm coming!" came out as broken moans as she clawed at his back.

"Let go Cellest. Don't hold back!" he grunted out of breath as he tried to wait.

"ZAAAAN! Oh Goddess." Liz cried out as her orgasm claimed her. Green energy arched from her body and broke all of the glass in the room.

"CELLEST!" Max yelled as the sensations from her clenching set off his orgasm.

(A/N: End of Sex Scene)

While they lay connected trying to collect their breath, neither of them noticed when they crashed back onto the bed. Max rolled over onto his back so that he could pull Liz across his chest. They were both still breathing hard thinking over what they had just done. Max was the first to speak up.

"Cellest do you regret this?" His fingers still combing through her hair.

"Zan I am so happy right now I don't care. Tomorrow maybe but now no." She said while drawing hearts on his chest.

Laying there they both began to drift off until a pulse went through the room. Liz was knocked off Max and slammed into the dresser. Max barely had time to see who had attacked them before he was knocked out by a bolt of energy.

(End of Flashback)

Max came to on the floor of Micheal's apartment surrounded by the group. Before anyone had a chance to ask what happened Max was on Liz, checking her over for injuries. Sola sat on the couch laughing as Liz batted Max's hands away, while trying to reassure him that she was just fine. Then Sola saw something that made her choke on her next laugh. She placed the crying baby in Isabel's arms and rushed to Liz. Pulling her out of a protesting Max's arms and standing her up. Sola pulled down the waistband of Liz's pants and gasped. There on her right hip was a birthmark that she never thought that she'd see again.

"Oh my Goddess!" Was all she said as the floor rose up to meet her.

Liz tried to catch her but Michael beat her to it. He picked Sola up as if she was as light as a feather and gently placed her prone body on the couch. Max went to check on her but before he could get a hand on her she shot up on the couch. She got up and began to pace. In her anger she ripped off her bloody cloak and everyone saw the rich clothing she wore beneath. The girls gasped at her long, flowing gown. Bright blue, it fell in pleats from a deeper blue under-bust bodice that was covered in pearls and sapphires. Gold chains draped from her bare shoulders to her elbows. As she paced around the living room the gown moved like water around her body.

"Sola what is it?" Max asked.

"Nothing my King."

As she continued to pace sparks of purple energy coursed along her fingertips. On a quick turn a pendant flew from under her top. Something about it was familiar to Liz.

"What is that?" She asked grabbing Sola's hand to make her stop.

"This is a pendant. It has both my family crest and the mark of my station." She pulled it out to show Liz.

The pendant that hung from a thick gold chain was of a sapphire crescent moon. From the top of the moon hung a diamond star on the bottom was a ruby tear drop. The pendant was the size of a man's fist. It was both elegant and beautiful.

"So what does it mean? If you don't mind me asking?" Isabel asked moving to get a better look.

"The crescent moon is my family star means that I am a guardian. And the tear drop means that I am a priestess." She looked down at her feet. "Or at least I was."

Michael looked at her, really looked for the first time and was surprised at what he saw. He could see the weariness that came from taking a life. The sag in her delicate shoulders that said it weighed heavily on her and the clearness in her eyes that said she would do it again if needed. He looked into her eyes and saw a warrior like him. Michael got the feeling that he knew her and it wasn't just as a friend.

"OK guys. Now that the danger has passed I think it's time for you to get some sleep. You all have school tomorrow." Jim spoke up. "Come on Kyle, Ava and Maria. Let's go home."

After the humans had left Isabel sat and looked off into a corner. Her face deep in thought, she had questions. Ones that only Sola could answer but she knew that now was not the time. She finally looked at Max.

"What are we going to do? Do we go home like nothing has happened or do we stay here?"

"That's up to Michael. Can Sola and Zan stay with you for now?"

"Sure. She and the baby can take my room. I'll take the couch. Hopefully we can get a hold of Larek tomorrow afternoon maybe he'll be able to set her up with an identity."

With that decided Max took Zan from Isabel's arms and hugged him. After a few moments he placed him in Sola's arms and collected the girls. After they gave the baby hugs and kisses they all piled into the jeep. Michael got up to seal the door and turned to find Sola singing to Zan. He was entranced by the song she was singing. It sounded like something familiar and calmed his cagey nerves. Nerves that hadn't truly settled in a while. Since he had been shot to be exact.

"You have a beautiful voice." When she turned to look at him he scratched his eyebrow. "I know that song. How do I know it though?"

"You probably remember it from your past life. It's an Antarian lullaby." She pulled her pendant back from Zan. "Your mother probably sang it to you as a child."

"Come on. I'll find you something to sleep in. While your changing I'll call Isabel and ask her to bring you something to wear before she goes to class tomorrow."

Michael showed her were everything was and grabbed her an old Metallica t-shirt and a pair of new boxers to wear for the night. While she was changing in the bathroom Michael watched Zan for her. He was amazed at how little the baby looked like Max. He could only see him in his ears and hair. The rest was all Liz. A little while later Sola came back out of the bathroom. Michael could see that she had taken a shower and with all the dirt and blood washed off he saw just how beautiful she was. Dressed in an old thread barren shirt that barely covered her and her wheat blonde hair falling straight as rain, she looked like the girl next door. The only thing that looked even remotely alien was the size and shape of her violet eyes.

"Well I'm going to grab a pillow and a blanket. If you hear an annoying noise in the morning it's just my alarm going off to try to wake me up." He said walking into the living room with the pillow Sola had handed him.

"Thank you very much Rath. I can't tell you how glad I am that you have taken me in. I'll try to stay out of your way for as long as I'm here."

"Your welcome and don't worry about it. Just from now on can you call me Michael. Rath is the dupe and I can't stand him."

"OK, Michael. Can you tell me what everyone else goes by. So I don't give away your secret."

"King Zan is Max, Vilandra is Isabel and Avaria is Ava. The humans are Liz, Maria, Kyle, and his dad Deputy Jim Valenti."

"Thanks again and good night Michael." Sola was trying to build a wall with some pillows to keep Zan from rolling out of the bed.

"No problem and good night to you too."

Michael couldn't believe his luck. First another alien from Antar crashes in the desert, Max's baby Zan is back on Earth. Tess is killed, murdered for trying to kill Zan. Sola, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and protector of the young prince Zan, is sleeping in his bed. Flinging himself onto the couch Michael released a giant sigh and closed his eyes when he noticed two things.

Sola's scent was on the pillow under his head and she was quietly crying while she sang once again. Michael drifted off into a restless sleep with the scent of a woman and memory of a song filling him.


	5. Family

Ch 5

The next morning Michael was awakened by Zan's cries instead of his alarm. He shot off the couch into a battle stance. When Sola saw this she was amazed that his past training hadn't left him. As a matter of fact in his palm was a fully formed red orb waiting to be thrown. She went over to reassure him that everything was fine but she was shocked at what she saw. Micheal's eyes were completely black, Rath his alien side had taken over. Sola touched his shoulder and spoke to him in Antarian.

"Rath everything is fine. You can relax. The baby just wants his breakfast."

Rath dispelled the orb and pulled her into his arms. He checked over both the her and the baby. When he saw for himself that it was safe his eyes returned to their warm whiskey color. Michael shook his head trying to clear the last of the fog. When he got rid of the cobwebs he notice Sola and Zan in his arms, uncertainty made his tighten his hold on Sola.

"What happened? The last thing remember was hearing Zan cry." Sola saw the confusion cloud his eyes and gently extracted herself from his arms.

"Nothing bad. Rath came out to make sure everything was safe. Once he sure he receded back into you." Came her reply from the kitchen.

Michael was a little freaked out. His alien side had never done that before and it scared him. Michael looked into the kitchen to see Sola standing over the stove, with a spatula in one hand and Zan on her shoulder she looked so human. Michael noticed that she was still dressed in his shirt and black boxers. Once he had calmed back down he noticed a mouth watering scent coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't really eaten the night before.

"Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes. That should give you enough time to shower before the others arrive to pick you up for school. So get a move on soldier." Sola called from the kitchen.

Without wasting anytime Michael followed orders and rushed off to the bathroom for a quick shower. About ten minutes later Michael walked back out into the living room to see most of the group gathered around his island eating breakfast. Max and Liz were sitting on the bar stools. While Isabel was sitting in one of the living room chairs. Sola was sitting on the couch with two plates of food in front of her. She patted the couch next to her pointing at one of the plates with her fork.

"Come eat before your eggs get cold." Something in the gesture made Michael smile. For once someone really seemed to care, not just about his life but about his happiness.

Michael took the spot she pointed to. Looking at her and saw that she had changed her clothes while he was in the shower. Now she was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a lavender button up blouse. He liked her new look. It made her seem more human, that and she looked to be around their age. Michael picked up his plate and began to eat. His first bite had him moaning in complete bliss. The rest of the group laughed. They had all done the same thing at their first bite.

"Sola this is great. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"It's easy. Scramble eggs with salt, pepper, sugar and Tabasco sauce and cook." Came her answered as she finished chewing a bite of eggs.

Sola had Zan in her lap. Feeding him small bites of eggs. Michael was shocked. Zan didn't look old enough to be eating solid foods but what did he know. After they had all finished their breakfast Max, Liz and Michael all got ready to head to class. Isabel was going to stay with Sola to go shopping for her and Zan. Michael didn't think it was such a good idea but Max had agreed. As they climbed into the jeep Sola and Isabel came out to see them off.

"Okay! Now that their gone let's hit the mall." Isabel cried as the jeep drove out of sight. Sola got a bad feeling.

By noon Sola knew that her gut feeling had been right. They had hit every store in the mall _twice_. Isabel had a blast playing dress up with Sola and Zan, making Sola model everything she tried on. After one trip to the car to unload they had come back for more. Sola and Isabel finally stopped so that they could rest and was feeding Zan under a blanket while picking at her own food. Isabel couldn't help but stare like a lot of other people in the food court. Sola didn't seem to care about the attention, she just switched him over and continued to eat her own food. When Zan was done Sola placed him in his new stroller and buttoned her blouse under the blanket.

"So were are we going next?" Sola asked while tucking the blanket around Zan.

"Well now that both you and Zan have a new wardrobe we should get some food and diapers. Then we can head back to Micheal's to unpack." she replied while throwing away their trash. "By the time we're done they should be getting out of school."

Sola just nodded and got up to push the stroller. When they got to the car Isabel and Sola got the last of the bags in the car. At the grocery store Sola was having a blast. She had Isabel out of breath trying to catch up with her. Sola was throwing stuff into the cart faster than Isabel could follow. Zan slept in his new car seat until they were at the checkout counter.

"He's wet and he's not a patient baby. If we don't get him clean soon he'll start doing stuff that will be hard to hide." Sola said nodding to Isabel. Knowing what she meant Isabel grabbed a diaper from the package and one of the boxes of wipes

"Just let the cashier know and I'll be back soon." Sola just nodded as Isabel disappeared into the ladies room.

About five minutes later Isabel returned with a clean and happy Zan. Putting him back in his car seat Isabel stood with Sola while the cashier finished ringing up their order. Unfortunately for Isabel the person in line next to them recognized her. It was one of her mother's friends.

"Isabel. Isabel Evans. How are you dear? Who's this with you? That baby better not be yours."

"No Mrs. Palmer. This is my new friend from college. She just moved to Roswell and need some help finding everything." Isabel replied looking at Sola with pleading eyes.

"Hi ma'am. My names Sola and this is my son Zan." Sola said smiling at the nosy older lady. "We just moved here from Wyoming. Isabel's been kind enough to help me out."

Isabel was amazed. Sola had come up with her own cover story. Something that the group hadn't gotten around to discussing. While Isabel payed the cashier Sola kept Mrs. Palmer entertained. When they got everything back in the cart Sola said goodbye and left so quickly Isabel almost had to run to keep up. Sola got Zan back into the car and helped Isabel load the groceries.

"Sorry about that Sola but this is a small town and people are nosy. It's something you'll have to put up with but don't forget we are here to help you." Isabel said when they stopped at a light. "I know it's hard but we can't tell them the truth."

"Isabel it's okay. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you but the Queen had specific orders not to tell anyone the truth. She didn't want me to ruin any of your lives. The only real concern she had was with Zan's powers. Babies are hard to predict that's why I was allowed to come to Earth."

"What do you mean? How come she sent you to Earth?" Isabel couldn't resist asking. "What are your powers anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My abilities are odd even on our planet. I can feel emotions and read intentions." Sola looked out the window taking a deep breath. "For the longest time I was shunned for my abilities. No one but my sister treated me like a normal person."

Isabel couldn't believe what she heard. Looking over at Sola Isabel could see the sadness in her eyes. Isabel felt bad for bringing up these painful memories. Her own tears fell for the pain Sola had suffered. Isabel never expected to her that she had a sister.

"I'm so sorry Sola. I didn't know."

"It's okay Isabel. You were curious and everyone else will probably ask too. " Sola said as they pulled up to Micheal's apartment. "Let's just try to forget about it for now." Isabel nodded.

Grabbing Zan's car seat and new diaper bag from the back Sola entered the apartment. As Isabel was grabbing the grocery bags as scream sent chills down her spine. Dropping the bags in her arms she ran into the apartment. What she saw made her freeze in surprise. Michael and Max were pinned in the corner, cowering. Sola stood in the middle of the living room purple energy daggers in her hand. Zan was still in his car seat on the coffee table crying at being scared awake from Sola's scream. Liz was standing in the kitchen, frozen like a deer in the headlights. Sola turned to look at the new presence and Isabel saw that her eyes were glowing again.

"What's going on, Sola? What did you scream for?" Isabel was still standing in the doorway afraid of entering the room.

"Those idiots thought it was a good idea not to announce their presence." Liz spoke up from the kitchen. "So when Max came to grab the car seat she freaked. Pinning them to the wall with purple daggers."

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Sola screamed at the guys. "I came from a planet at war. Sneaking up on me will get you killed."

Picking up the car seat Sola stomped into Micheal's room and slammed the door. Isabel and Liz starred at the guys, shaking their heads. Without a word they went outside to grab the rest of the stuff. When they came back into the room Max and Michael had finally gotten themselves together. Isabel and Liz set about putting the groceries away.

"Max why don't you and Michael go get the rest of the bags." Liz ordered, still angry at the boys. "Isabel and I will try to get Sola out of the room."

Without answering the guys went to get the bags while the girls knocked on the bedroom door.

"Sola it's Liz. Can Isabel and I come in?"

When no one answered the girls became concerned. Liz tried the door only to find it sealed shut. Isabel waved her hand unsealing it and quietly opened the door. What they found shocked them. Curled up on the bed with her arms around Zan, Sola was shaking with silent sobs girls looked at each other and climbed onto the bed, wrapping their arms around Sola. In their embrace Sola slowly uncurled and laid down in between them. Isabel was laying behind her petting her hair, while Sola had her head on Liz's stomach. Zan was asleep on Liz's chest undisturbed, sucking on his thumb. Sola's silent tears turned into hiccuping sobs. Liz and Isabel just let her cry offering what little comfort they could.

"Liz were are you?" Max called before he saw the open bedroom door.

Looking inside Max stopped in his tracks. Knowing that the girls didn't need his help he closed the door. Going back into the kitchen he helped Michael put away the rest of the groceries. Michael looked a Max curiously, Max just shook his head. Without being told Michael knew that they needed to make themselves scarce. Michael and Max made themselves something to eat and sat down on the couch. Turning the T.V. on they waited. A couple of hours later they heard the first sounds of life coming from the bedroom. Zan was crying, judging by the time Max guessed that he was hungry and needed to be changed. Sure enough Isabel came out of the room to grab the diaper bag off the coffee table. Without speaking she walked back into the room and shut the door.

Inside the room Liz was holding her son while Isabel went to get the bag. Upon her return she set about getting him undressed and setting up the clean diaper. Sola sat against the headboard, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. Isabel sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Sola rested her head on Isabel's shoulder and watched Liz try to change the squirming baby. Zan didn't like dirty diapers nor did he like to be clothed. Laughing at Liz's attempts to dress Zan, Sola finally reached out to help. Tapping Liz on the shoulder Sola told her how to get him to be still long enough to dress him.

"Liz, you have to be quick. He likes to be naked, just tickle his belly. He'll stay still for a minute."

"Thanks. Now you little stinker." After tickling his belly she finally got his onesie on. "Just hold still."

Laughing at Liz's antics Isabel and Sola both realized that they were hungry. Judging their stomach. growls all the girls were hungry. Sola had fed Zan about fifteen minutes ago, so he was content. The girls got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. All of them had been crying, all for their own reasons. Sola hadn't told them what set her off but Isabel suspected. Sola walked into the kitchen followed by Isabel who took a seat on the bar stool. Zan was placed in his father's arms as Liz made her way into the kitchen. Max and Michael sat on the couch shocked at the girls behavior. Sola and the girls talked while she cooked them all something to eat for dinner. Liz was telling Sola and Isabel what had happened at school, making both of them laugh at Kyle and Ava's actions. They had been caught by their Spanish teacher in the eraser room.

"You should have seen them. They were so into their make out session, they didn't hear when the door open." Liz was laughing so hard she was having trouble finishing her story. "Everyone in the hallway saw what they were doing. When the door opened Kyle had his hand up Ava's skirt."

"Isn't it the first day of school?" Sola asked. "You're telling me on their first day of school they got detention for a week."

"Yep. What's even funnier was that Kyle's dad got called down to the school." Liz squealed. "I heard him yelling at them in the **Principles** Office. Their both grounded for the week."

The girls burst into a giggling fit. Max and Michael sat on the couch shaking their heads at them. While Sola cooked Isabel and Liz filled her in on some of the things the group had done. Max and Michael listened in and laughed with them. Soon enough Sola told them that dinner was ready, the group filled their plates and found a place to sit. While they were eating the group entertained her with stories. When everyone was finished Max and Michael were told that they had to do the dishes.

The girls took over the couch, Liz was sitting with Zan on her lap while Sola sat on the floor and Isabel played with her hair. Their peace was interrupted by the phone. Liz picked it up before it woke up Zan.

"Hello, hi Maria what's going on? Sorry about that. I know I told you I'd call but I got distracted. Hang on." Liz looked at everyone with her hand over the phone. "Maria wants to know if she can come over. I was supposed to call her earlier but I forgot." Receiving nods she turned back to the phone. "Yes come on over we're just watching TV." After a pause she hung up the phone and turned back to the small group. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

When the guys finished the dishes they joined the girls on the couch. Liz sat in Max's lap as they played with the baby who had woken up. Michael sat between them and Isabel, who was still playing with Sola's hair. They were all content watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer when someone knocked on the door. Sola who had been dosing jumped to her feet in a battle stance, a purple energy dagger in one hand. Michael leaped over Isabel to answer the door after calming Sola. Looking out the peep hole he saw Maria, Ava and Kyle. Opening the door he stepped to the side to let them in. Sola reclaimed her spot at Isabel's feet while Michael walked over to sit in his spot. Maria looked at the couch before she sat on the table next to Liz. Kyle and Ava took the chairs, watching the T.V.

"So what happened, Liz?" Maria asked when a commercial came on. Sola shivered at her tone.

"Nothing Maria. Max and Michael surprised Sola earlier and I just forgot to call you." Liz said leaving out Sola's emotional breakdown.

"Okay. So what's for dinner? " Maria asked looking at Michael.

"Sola already cooked. There might be some left overs though." Before Michael could finish Kyle and Ava where in the kitchen.

"What did you cook Sola?" Ava's voice carried from the kitchen.

"It's called Beef Lo Mein. It was in the cookbook I picked up this afternoon." Sola called. "Kyle you might like it but I'll warn you it's a little spicy."

"Yes. Food real food." Kyle cheered. "Sorry Maria but your mom's rabbit food is just not cutting it."

Sola laughed at Kyle's cheer. The girls had told her about Kyle's bottomless stomach while she was cooking. They had also told her that she would probably need to cook extra once he found out about her cooking skills.

"God this is good. Sola can you cook for me everyday, please?" Kyle pleaded from the kitchen.

Liz and Isabel laughed at his cry. Sola just shook her head at them. Ava came back with a plate for her, Kyle had a plate for him and one for Maria. Sola was surprised at Maria's lack of manners, she didn't even thank Kyle. Maria took a bit of the Lo Mein and spit it out.

"God! Who could eat this." Maria's yell once again waking Zan. "It's so spicy that it's nasty." Sola got up and went to the bedroom.

"Maria! That was rude." Liz said trying to calm Zan down. "Sola warned you it was spicy. Sola also told you to quit yelling. You woke up Zan."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake up the baby." Maria apologized.

"Don't forget to apologize to Sola. You hurt her feelings." Max told her off. "Now you better go apologize to her too."

Maria gave her food to Kyle and went to the bedroom. Knocking on the door she waited for Sola's answer. Sola opened the door and looked at Maria.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." She said fidgeting with her jacket sleeve. "Please forgive me."

"It's okay. I guess your human taste buds just can't handle the spice." Sola smiled and went back to her spot.

Maria relaxed and went back to her place on the end table. Sola sat back down on the floor. Isabel and Liz weren't fooled. They could see she was still upset. Once everyone got back into the show Isabel got Sola's attention by tapping her shoulder. When Sola's violet gaze met hers, Isabel was thrown into her mind. Isabel could see why Sola had gotten upset. Not only had Maria insulted her but Sola had a bad feeling about her. Sola didn't like the envy and jealousy rolling off Maria. It made her uneasy.

When they broke the connection Isabel's stomach was rolling from the emotions Sola was picking up from Maria. Isabel nodded her head at Max and Michael asking. Sola just shook her head, so Isabel stayed silent for the moment. They still needed to tell the group about Sola's powers but that could wait for another day. Right now the group just needed to relax and be teenagers. Looking back at the group Isabel smiled a little. For a group of humans and alien hybrid to become such a close knit family was impossible but here they were. Her impossible, improvable family and she wouldn't trade them for anything.


	6. Secrets

Ch 6

Friday afternoon Isabel, Sola and Zan surprised the group at school with lunch. Kyle almost tackled Sola to get to the bag of food. Isabel who was carrying Zan's car seat join the group, laughing at Kyle's antics. You'd think he hadn't eaten in a week the way he was acting. Sola snatched the paper bag of food back from Kyle and sat with them at the table. When they all quieted back down she passed out the food. Sola gave Maria a bowl with her name on it.

"This is for you. It's less spicy than the rest." Maria took the bowl in shock.

"Thank you."

Sola handed out plates for everyone else along with plastic silverware. From the bag she pulled out a large Rubber Maid group couldn't wait to see what she had made today.

"It's called Jambalaya." Sola told them. "I tasted it earlier. I think it came out all right."

Isabel dished out helpings for everyone, giving Kyle a bigger portion. The group dug in and started to moan in bliss. Sola was happy at everyone reaction. Maria was even happy. The girls gossiped in between bites. Zan was happily playing with his toes from his place on the table. Sola suddenly sat up and looked around. Michael noticed her actions and started to look around.

"What's wrong?" Max asked when he took notice. "Guys what's going on?"

The Pod Squad followed their gaze and saw a bunch of the school jocks staring at them. Max and Michael didn't think much of it they didn't see Sola shiver. Isabel guessed what was going on and glared at the jocks. When the jocks saw the Ice Queen's glare they stopped staring and went back to their food. The Pod Squad went back to their own meal.

"We need to talk later." Max said as they finished their meal. "So lets meet at Micheal's after school."

"Max we can't." Liz said. "Michael, Maria, Ava and I have to work after school. We have to close tonight."

"OK we'll meet up at the Crash Down then." Max compromised. "Sola I'll come get you after school. You wont have to worry about cooking tonight."

"Okay." Sola answered. "I have just one question. What's the Crash Down?"

Liz told her about the cafe while they packed up the containers of left overs.

"My family owns the cafe. Most of us work there. You love it. All the food is alien themed."

Sola just nodded and put the last of the containers into the bag. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Isabel and Sola told the group good bye and headed back to the car. Isabel dropped Sola off at the apartment and headed to school. Isabel had afternoon classes this semester. When Sola entered the apartment she realized that it was the first time she had truly been alone since she had gotten to Earth.

Finding Micheal's radio Sola found a station and turned up the music. She changed her clothes and started to clean the apartment. Starting in the kitchen she mopped the floor and cheated when it came to the oven. Having alien powers helped to get rid of the years of corrosion in the bathroom. Sola didn't want to know the last time it had been cleaned.

When she had finished cleaning Sola decided to brighten up the apartment. Feeling a little home sick Sola changed the color of the walls from brown to a bright blue. In the living room she fixed the furniture. The couch's material was turned to chocolate brown microfiber with jewel tone throw pillows. In the kitchen she replaced the old linoleum counters for river stone granite. Cabinets were finished in a cherry oak. The old stove was replaced with stainless steel along with the refrigerator.

In the bedroom the double bed was made into a king with purple silk sheets and a black down comforter. The dresser was redone in white maple. The walls were painted to look like an Antarian night scape. Complete with two moons and the constellations. The old dingy carpet was replaced by hardwood floors. The bathroom was painted a crimson red to match the ocean's on Antar with white borders. The old clear shower curtains were now checkered red and white.

After lowering all the blinds Sola set about changing the curtains to match each room. In the living room and kitchen the new curtains were an airy white. The bedroom now had ruby red curtains to stand out from the magenta walls. After she done Sola sat on the new couch and rested. Before long Zan was crying for his meal and Sola was more than happy to feed him. When he was done she looked at the clock and saw that it was about a half hour before school go out. Feeling gross Sola hopped in the shower. Once she was done she bathed Zan quickly trying to decide what to wear.

By the time Max knocked on the door Sola dried her hair and found an outfit to wear. Zan had already been dressed and was in his car seat on the bed. Sola went to the door and let Max in while she went to grab Zan from the bed. He was amazed at what she had done to the apartment in a few hours. Max was hoping that Michael would let her keep it.

"I'm ready or do you want to see what else I did to the apartment?" Sola chuckled at Max's face. Zan was in his car seat at her feet.

"Let's get going the group is expecting us. But I want to see Micheal's face tonight." Max joked as they left.

Max helped Sola get the car seat in the back and hoped into driver's seat. Once Sola was settled Max pulled out into the road and headed for the Crash Down. Max and Sola were both quiet on the trip. When they arrived at the cafe Max grabbed Zan from his car seat while Sola climbed down from the jeep. She was fidgeting with her skirt as they walked up to the diner.

"What's wrong Sola?" Max asked when they reached the door.

"I'm just nervous about being in a place full of humans." Sola said honestly. "I don't want to embarrass any of you."

"You'll be fine. If you feel weird just let Liz know. Her room is upstairs." Max places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ready now? Everything will be okay."

Sola nodded and quit fidgeting with her skirt. She walked into the cafe like she owned it and caught the attention of most of it's patrons. Sola blushed when Kyle wolf whistled at her. Dressed in a sapphire v-necked top and a knee length black pencil skirt with three inched sandals, Isabel had talked her into buying the outfit the other day.

Ava, Liz and Maria turned to see what Kyle was whistling at and were floored. They didn't realize it was Sola until her pendant slipped out of her top. Michael came to the window with the food and saw Sola. It took all his will power to stay in the kitchen. She had even pulled her hair back into a high ponytail that showed off her swan neck. Maria went to grab her order and saw Micheal's reaction, she was jealous. Michael had never looked at her like that before.

Max guided Sola to the booth that Kyle was at. Max sat down with Zan in his lap, he took the menu Sola handed him trying to decided what he wanted to eat. Kyle was telling Sola about something that happened in gym causing her to laugh when Isabel arrived and sat in the booth with Sola. Ava and Liz showed up at their table a couple of minutes later to take their orders. Max and Isabel ordered cherry cokes while Sola ordered a large orange juice. The girls disappeared to get their drinks, when they returned the group ordered food.

While they waited Isabel told Max Sola's cover story. To say Max was happy was an understatement, he had forgotten about a cover story. He promised to try to talk to Larek. Sola said she wasn't in a rush to leave Micheal's place as long as he didn't mind.

"I don't mind. The only problem I can see is sleeping arrangements." Michael startled them all. "I just need help getting a pull out couch to sleep on. Or just a bigger place if Sola can find a job."

"I'll look through the paper tomorrow. Maybe I can find a job at a daycare so I can bring Zan." Sola piped in.

"Cool." Michael said pulling up a chair. "I'm on break. Jose's back from lunch."

Ava came back with their order and everyone dug in. Zan was sitting in Max's lap eating dill pickles with his two baby teeth. Everyone was laughing at the faces he was making. Michael tried to steal his pickle and Zan bit his finger in retaliation. Michael was making faces at him, while Zan glared back at him. Sola was giggling at their antics. When Liz and Ava sat down at their table, Michael went back to the kitchen his break over. Everyone was shocked at Zan's reaction. He handed Michael the rest of his pickle cooing.

"Thank you." Michael ruffled his hair. "But you keep it, buddy."

Zan smiled at Michael and went back to gnawing the insides of the pickle. The group continued to talk about life in Roswell. First the first time the group really felt like normal teenagers. Max and Liz played with Zan. Sola, Isabel, Ava and Kyle made fun of them. Soon enough the girls went back to work and Maria joined them. Isabel and Sola were looking over Kyle's homework for his science class. Max tried to get Maria to liven up but she just sat there picking at her salad. Sola was treated to an Alien Blast, her first taste of ice cream.

"Oh Goddess, this is good." Moaning with pleasure she looked at Isabel. "The palace food had nothing on this."

"What do you mean?" Looking up from Zan, Max asked. "What's the food like there?"

"It's okay but Earth food has more..." Sola paused to try to find the right word. "Texture?"

At their nods of understanding Sola kept eating feeding Zan small bites. Max thought about all the questions he had. Sola was the only one who could answer them. He wanted to know more about their planet, their lives all the knowledge he had been seeking was sitting next to him, moaning in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"Sola did our mother give you permission to answer our questions?" Max asked once she had finished her Sunday.

"That is hard to answer." Pushing her bowl to the edge of the table. "But the answer is yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"Yes I was given permission and no I can't answer a lot of your questions."

"How is that?" Michael asked as he sat down in his chair. Startling the group.

"Your mother told me to answer your questions truthfully." Sola looked at Isabel. "There is one thing. I know how you all died."

"What's that? Do you know why I let Kivar into the palace?" Isabel asked.

"Yes I do."

"Then why would I betray my family? Why did I let him in?"

"You didn't Vilandra." Sola looked at Isabel. "Your identical twin sister Lorna did."

"I have a twin?" Isabel was shocked at the news. "Why would she betray us like that?"

"To put it simply. She was always jealous of you." Sola looked at the table. "While you may have been identical, you were always the most loved. Lorna was always the bad egg. It showed through her eyes, she was evil, her jealousy ate away at her."

"Why would she betray us though?" Michael asked.

"Lorna fell in love with Kivar at a party. The same party where Max, you met my sister and it was love at first sight. Lorna pretending to be Vilandra met up with Kivar and tricked him. Made him think she was you." Sola looked at the group one by one."The night of the attack Lorna let Kivar in and when he discovered her lie he killed her. Isabel you were killed in your sleep, Max and Michael were killed next. Followed by Avaria."

"If we were all killed then why did Kivar retreat?" Michael asked.

"My sister and your wife." Sola answered looking down at the table unable to meet his gaze. " The night my sister died, she helped your wife beat back Kivar." Isabel gasped. Sola looked at her and shook her head.

"I have a wife? I thought I was supposed to marry Isabel." Michael was stunned. "Did my wife die?" Tears rolling down her face Sola shook her head before she ran into the back. Michael chased after her.

"What's wrong with Sola?" Liz asked when she joined them at the table. "I saw her crying in the back before I told Michael to take her to my room."

"She was telling us how we died. I think she's sad because her sister died that night." Isabel shook her head Max was so clueless.

"No! Max, she's upset because she was the only one to survive that night." At Max's blank look Isabel finished her statement. "She's Micheal's wife, moron."


	7. Stories

Ch 7

From Liz's bedroom heartbreaking sobs could be heard. Michael was sitting on Liz's bed with Sola tucked up under his arm with her head on his chest. Her tears drenched his shirt as he stroked her back trying in vain to comfort her. Michael was out of his element, normally he was causing the tears not trying to stop them. Michael wasn't the comforting kind, so he just mimicked what Maria had done for him. As they lay in the bed Sola's sobs started to die down and her tears slowed and finally stopped. Looking down at Sola Michael could see that she had fallen asleep.

With no one around and Sola a sleep on his shoulder he let out his more caring side. Michael layed Sola out on the bed and covered her up. Sitting there watching her sleep Michael seeing the subtle differences that marked her as an alien. Sola's skin seemed to shimmer with a pink undertone. Her eyes were a little larger than most humans, no where near as large as the science fiction made them out to be. Micheal's curiosity got the better of him as his hand reached out to touch her cheek. When his hand touched Sola's skin he was assaulted with images from her dreams. She was dreaming of the night they had died. They were at a ball.

(DREAM)

The ball was in full swing. Music, laughter and small talk filled the air. Rath and Sola were dancing in the midst of the crowded dance floor. Rath spun Sola away from him, her very pregnant belly causing her to stubble. Laughing Rath pulled her back into his arms. Sola was being very bad in a very good way, whispering naughty things in his ears.

"I told you not to do that." Rath stated into her ear to be heard over the music.

"Your no fun, Rath. Ever since you became the second in command." Sola pouted her bottom lip proving to be to much temptation for Rath. Snapping her back against him he caught her lip between his teeth.

Moaning Sola wrapped her arms around hid neck, deepening their kiss. While they were caught up in their own world Zan and Cellest swayed up to them.

"Children this is not the time or the place." Zan chuckled when they jumped apart. "Can't you two stop acting like teenagers for one night?"

Sola smacked Zan in the back of the head.

"Don't do that, Zan! Besides we can't help it." Sola placed her hand over Rath's on her baby bump. "The baby loves when her parents are connected."

"Aren't you lucky your sister would kill me or I'd have you thrown in the dungeon." Zan tisked. "Assaulting your King."

"Your not King yet mister." Cellest decreed. "And don't think ruling a planet will keep you from getting kicked out of our bed."

"You go sister!" Sola leaned over an placed a kiss on Cellest cheek while Rath laughed at Zan.

"Just because he can't through you in the dungeon doesn't mean your not in trouble Sola." Cellest scolded her. "My niece may like you two being together but your adults, most of the time, so stop acting like horny teenagers."

"Yes my future Queen." Rath and Sola mock bowed to Cellest while Zan laughed.

They separated and continued to dance. Rath spun Sola around her back to his front so that he could connect with his daughter. She told him she was having a good time, she liked the music and mommy and daddy's happiness. Sola gently kissed Rath's lips smiling at her warrior with a poet's heart.

"I love you, I love how gentle you are with her." Rath just pulled Sola around and continued to sway with the music.

The scene shifted to later that night. Rath and Sola were lying in bed cuddling. Sweat covered their flushed bodies. Sola was lying on her back with Rath's head on her belly as he finished his nightly routine of connecting with their daughter.

"Good night baby girl. I love you." Rath placed kisses around the hand print on her belly and moved his head onto Sola's chest.

Sola ran her fingers through Rath's hair while he rubbed gently circles on her protruding belly. Just as sleep was beginning to take them a scream form in the hallway made them both jump. Rath leaped out of the bed and throw on a pair of pants.

"Stay here! I don't want you or her to get hurt." Leaning over Rath kissed Sola. "I'll be right back."

When Rath ran out of their room Sola got out of bed and pulled on his discarded shirt. Sitting on the end of the bed Sola waiting. From the hallway she could hear Max and Michael yelling, Sola gasped when she hear them yell Kivar. The sounds from their powers hitting the walls were deafening. Suddenly Sola doubled over in pain. Rath was gone their link could only be broken by death. Through it Sola could feel Rath's life force slipping away.

"NO! Goddess, No." Sola could hear her cries echoed by Cellest. Max the future King was dead.

Sola ran out into the hallway, ending up behind Kivar. She could see Cellest next to Zan at the other end of the hall. While Kivar was busy with a guard the two sisters nodded and began to blast him. Cellest's green electricity ball stopped Kivar in his tracks. Sola followed it quickly with her purple daggers. When their combined attacks shocked Kivar they started to add more powers to them. Kivar's shock didn't last long before he shot out an orb of raw energy. Cellest barley managed to raise her shield in time to deflect it.

"Cellest get over here!" Sola screamed while dodging a blast from Kivar.

Cellest ran towards Sola who through another barrage of daggers at Kivar. Just as Cellest got to Sola Kivar shot a multitude of blasts of his own. One of the blasts grazed Sola, while another hit Cellest dead center of her chest. Before Cellest hit the floor she died. With her anger and grief fueling her powers, Sola released a blast that destroyed everything in it's path. The blast through Kivar through a window. Unfortunately the blast also shattered the pillars in the corridor. With the pillars gone the roof caved in on top Sola covering her in a mountain of debris.

(End of Dream)

Michael was snapped out of the dream by Sola's screams of despair. Moving to awaken her he was nearly thrown off the bed by her shield. Michael quickly snapped back up across the bed and started calling out to Sola trying to wake her from her real life nightmare. Just as she was showing signs of waking up the door to Liz's bedroom opened and most of the pod squad appeared.

"Michael!" Liz's fear was evident in her voice. "What's going on we were coming up to check on you. Then we heard her start screaming."

"I've got this guys, can you go back down stairs. Liz I'm going to take her back to my place." Michael was afraid of what he had just seen in Sola's dreams. "Max can you take care of Zan? I don't think either Sola or I will be up for it tonight."

Max and Liz both nodded. "Yeah we can watch him. Liz and I were already going to take him tonight. We're both going to stay here tonight. Liz's parents are out of town at a conference." Michael nodded and waited for the group to leave before turning back to Sola who was crying.

"Sola. Hey honey, are you going to be okay to ride my bike back home?" Sola nodded as she leaned over the edge of the bed to blow her nose.

"Yes Michael just give me a minute to go clean up." Sola moved to go to the bathroom but when she passed in front of Michael he grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand between his spread knees. "Rath, my love it's okay."

Michael wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and thought back to the dream and laid his face where his daughter had once nestled. Sola was shocked by the familiar action but was more surprised by the wetness she felt. Tears! Michael was silently crying into her stomach. Running her fingers through his hair, something she must have done a million times in the past.

Gently pulling his head back from her stomach, Sola gazed into the black familiar eyes of her husband. Wiping the tears from his eyes Sola smiled.

"Rath, Michael. My brave, strong soldier dry your tears for now." Bending down she kissed his closed eye lids. "Let me go freshen up and we can return home." Sola relished the hug Michael gave her before letting her go.

Leaving the room Sola's smiled disappeared. Running her hands over her face she tried to banish the tears and failed. New tears poured down her face, she hadn't meant for Michael to learn of their past like that. She had meant to ease him into it. Moving into the bathroom she turned on the cold water and scrubbed her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror all she could do was curse her own stupidity. "STUPID!"

Reaching over she snagged a hand towel off the wall and dried her face. Looking back at her reflection she used her powers to remove the redness from her eyes and the smudged makeup. Sola opened the door to bathroom and nearly jumped when she came face to face with Liz.

Without a word Liz reached out for Sola and infolded her into a hug. Sola nearly started crying again but managed to refrain from starting again. Liz didn't know what her hug meant to Sola. Sola wanted so bad to tell her but knew that know wasn't the time, but soon, she would explain everything. For now though she needed to get back home with Michael. Home! Something she'd been without for so long. Looking over Liz's shoulder she saw Michael leaning against the bedroom door.

"Thank you Liz." She said and with one last hard squeeze she released her new friend. "I'm ready Michael. Liz I left some bottles of milk in the diaper bag. Just put them in the fridge. There should be enough to last until lunch."

Moving over to Michael and waved goodbye to Liz. Following him out of the apartment and down the back stairs to the alley she kept quiet. Once they reached the bike she used her powers to change her skirt into a pair of pants. Michael handed her his helmet and smiled at her attempts to the helmet over her high ponytail. Moving behind her he pulled the tie out of her hair. Relishing the feel of the silky strands moving between his fingers as he pulled them into a loose braid.

Sola shivered at the feel of Michael playing with her hair. It was one of the things he used to do for her at night before they went to bed. In the past he had loved to brush it out and plait it for her, always arguing with her to never cut it whenever she had gotten frustrated with it and threatened to cut it all off. Michael put the helmet on Sola and strapped it for her. Sola watched Michael get on and start the bike. Copying his movements Sola learned that she loved riding with him, it gave her the perfect excuse to press herself completely against him.

Michael quickly caught on and speed the bike up suddenly to make her squeeze him tighter and lay her head against his back. He loved the feeling of Sola's thighs cradling his hips and smirked when she dug in her neatly trimmed nails into his stomach to hold on tighter as he turned a corner. Laughing Michael added more speed and relished the feel of Sola pressed up against him. Turning on to the street of his apartment Michael slowed back down and leaned back into Sola a bit. He never thought that he would ever feel this.

Pulling into his spot and shutting off the bike Michael told Sola to climb off. Before she did she gave him one more tight squeeze and slid back. When he saw her standing off to the side he climbed off himself and turned to Sola thinking that he would need to help her get the helmet back off. Instead he was greeted by the biggest smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"That was fun." Michael felt himself blush and watched as Sola walked to the door and open it with the key he had given her. "Are you coming or are you going to sit out here all night?"

Michael shrugged teasing her.

"It's a nice night. I may just sit out here for a bit." Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he waited to see her response.

"Nice try Mister, but I know all your tricks." Sola walked back over to him, leaving the door open. "You used to do that all the time back then too. Now come on."

Michael smirked when Sola grabbed him hand and pulled him towards the apartment. Right as they reached the door Michael planted his feet and pulled her into his arms. With a deep laugh he swept her up into his arms and carried her through the apartment and out to the back porch. Sola wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. After all this time he still had the ability to make her smile with his antics and make her heartbeat skip with an unconscious act of love.

"Now woman I want you to wait right here. I'm going to go take a quick shower and get rid of the smell of burgers." Michael set her down into one of the patio chairs with a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sir yes, sir." Sola mocked with a smirk and an Antarian salute. Michael blinked at the familiarity of the comment and gesture. "Hey. What's wrong Michael?"

Shaking his head Michael returned to the moment and smiled down at her. "Nothing smart ass. Just remembering all the times you used to do that."

Sola smiled back at him, happy to know that he was remembering more and more of the past. This is how she had wanted to ease him into remembering. Having him see the last night of his life wasn't what she had wanted to see. Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched him walk back into the apartment. Trying to stop the tears before they started again, Sola waited a few minutes and walked back in herself. Hearing the shower start she figured she had enough time to get them something to drink and snack on. Moving them out onto the patio her went back into the apartment.

Still hearing the shower she rushed into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Quickly picking out one of his shirts and a new pair of sleep shorts she stripped. Sola didn't hear the shower stop or hear the door to the bedroom open. Michael almost stepped back out of the room when he saw Sola in nothing but a her panties. At least until he saw a scar that ran the length of her back.

Michael couldn't stop himself from walking completely into the room and placing his hand on the scar. Sola jumped at the contact, not having known that he had finished his shower and entered the room. Feeling his hand on her bare skin she felt goose bumps rise over her flesh. Steeling herself for the question she knew was coming she clutched his shirt to her chest. Instead she barely heard his whisper.

"Beautiful." Sola shivered.

Turning to him she let the shirt drop unconsciously. Smiling at the look on his face and gasp, Sola moved into him. She ran her fingers over his exposed skin left bare by the towel around his waist. She felt his suck in a quick breath, she continued to trace her hands over his flesh. Tracing the muscles forming under she remembered how his warriors body felt. Looking up through her lashes at him Sola smiled and pressed her body into his. The feel of his lust and arousal pressed into both physically and emotionally.

"Michael as much as I love the feel of you, I don't think either of us are ready for this yet." Sola turned again and faced away from him. "Let me just grab my clothes and I'll meet you on the patio."

"Yeah. Okay." Michael couldn't believe how much just feeling her skin pressed against his and her silky hands running over his chest had felt. "Let me just get dressed and I'll meet you out there."

He watched as she bent down to pick up the shirt and smirked when he saw that it was another of his Metallica shirts again. When she pulled it over her head his gaze was once again drawn to the scars on her back. Knowing that right now wasn't the time he let her pull on her shorts and leave the room before he moved again. Turning to watch her through the open bedroom door, he waited till she was on the patio before removing his towel which didn't hide his arousal.

Trying to force the feel of her out of his head, he tried thinking about sports to calm down while he grabbed some clothes. Following her example of attire he grabbed another shirt, that had her smell on it, boxers and some sweats and quickly dressed. Leaving the room he walked to the patio door and looked out, Sola had apparently bought some candles and placed them all around. Smiling he remembered looking at the apartment when he had gone to get a quick shower.

Michael loved what she had done to everything. For once the apartment wasn't an apartment, a place to sleep, now it was truly a home. Sola knew that he wouldn't be comfortable in a frilly house, like Maria and Isabel had tried to do when he'd first gotten the place, no she had made sure that it was masculine with a woman's touch. Smirking Michael walked out onto the patio.

"I like what you did, by the way." Michael stated as soon as he closed the door to the apartment. "Where did you get all that stuff from though?"

"When Larek set me up with the identity, he also set me up with a decent sized bank account." Sola was curled up in the chair with a blanket on her lap. Roswell was a desert but the nights got chilly. "Most of it is all the stuff you had before just with a bit of a woman's 'special' touch."

Michael chuckled at her emphasis on 'special', now that was an understatement. Nodding at her explanation Michael moved over to the big chair and watched as Sola hopped out. Taking the hint he sat down and pulled her down into his lap. Flinching as she shifted into a comfortable position Michael tried to not become aroused as moved over his returning erection.

Sola smirked when she felt him stiffen under her, she added an extra wiggle, before finally settling and spreading the blanket over them. Michael sighed when she stilled, loving the feel of her snuggled against his chest with her head tucked up under his chin. Wrapping his arms around her under the blanket he unconsciously started rubbing her back as they sat in silence, gazing up at the V formation revealed itself in the darkening night sky. Both of them sighed when they saw the formation that showed them just how far they'd come.

Sola was the first to break the silence, with a sigh she grabbed one of Micheal's hands and entwined their fingers. The memory of them doing this same simple gesture settled her mind, as it had always done in the past. Tilting her head to see him staring down at her she prepared herself to share their life form long ago.

"Once upon a time. On a world far away from here..."

**AN: **I know, I know. I'm evil for leaving it here, but I had to make sure you'd be back. Reviews are welcomed but I wont beg. Til next time.


	8. AN

A/N:

To anyone who has been reading or following this story. I'm not getting a lot of feedback and I'm trying to decide if I should even continue. If you would like me to write some more of this story, please let me know. I'm not begging for reviews but I feel that this is one story that I have a lot more to tell but I don't think anyone is reading.

Sincerely,

AngelBloodLust


End file.
